


The Exception

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, UST, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick bath is needed and Hawke is entranced by Anders. Also written for a kmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception

Hawke walked along the bank of the stream, away from Isabela and Merrill. They were currently somewhere between Sundermount and The Wounded Coast looking for ironbark. There had been darkspawn at the site just like Master Ilen said there would be. It wasn’t really a problem, Anders had told them how many and the general direction they were in.

For two skilled rouges and two accomplished mages the darkspawn had went down easily and quickly. An unfortunate combination of spells had caused an ogre to explode however and they were all covered in darkspawn fluids. It was truly disgusting.

Anders had insisted they go back to the stream and wash immediately. There weren’t any objections. After having seen the girls to a safe spot he followed the bank in the direction Anders had gone.

Hawke heard the waterfall before he saw it. He smiled thinking of how lucky it was to find one, rounded the bend and stopped. Anders stood under the falling water, all his clothes in a heap at his feet. He was facing away from Hawke scrubbing his hair.

He couldn’t help but stare. With all the layers Anders always had on he’d never seen quite so much of him at once. Slender, a bit too thin but fit, muscles that rippled and flexed as he moved, reddish gold hair made slightly darker from the water and one perfectly fantastic arse.

Shifting slightly when blood rushed south to his nether regions Hawke thought, should this be so arousing? It was true Hawke had never been in a relationship and really hadn’t given much thought to pursuing one now. Living with two apostates didn’t really leave much room for putting down ties when you had to be ready to leave in a moment’s notice.

Anders turned slightly and Hawke couldn’t keep from staring. Watching the water flowing across his pale skin, hands rubbing at his chest and Hawke’s gaze wandered down. He shifted again uncomfortably. Anders turned again and was now facing Hawke, eyes closed thank the Maker.

Hawke couldn’t help himself. The slightly darker hair on his chest was clearly visible and Hawke followed the trail down his stomach to his groin. Why seeing Anders’ cock should make his own twitch was beyond him. It’s not like he hadn’t seen plenty in the communal bath at Ostagar. Seeing all that flesh had never had this effect on him.

Besides, he had always found women more attractive than men. Hawke was always sneaking glances down Isabela’s shirt. He thought she knew he did it and encouraged him. But the evidence of his attraction to this particular man was currently straining his leathers and walking the few feet to the waterfall was going to be uncomfortable indeed.

“Hawke.”

His eyes snapped up to the mages face and the smirk he saw told Hawke that he’d been caught. Still slightly confused and infinitely glad his beard hid most of the blush creeping up his cheeks, he decided that not bringing it up was a better idea than confronting it.

“Is the water cold?” he asked in an admirably steady voice.

“Very,” Anders said still smirking.

Hawke started forward, the walk every bit as awkward as he figured it would be. The knowing smirk on Anders face didn’t really help either. Maybe this man was the exception.


End file.
